smallvillefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:OJOLara
Welcome Hi, welcome to Smallville FanFiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:OJOLara page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NatDuv (Talk) 11:32, August 1, 2011 Cloisfan1's possible return I just got a text message from Danny saying that he MIGHT come back. sigh -TomWellingishot I just sent him the text. -TomWellingishot I just blocked her. The fact that you just messaged me after she was blocked is a good sign; you weren't autoblocked! :) Now that she's gone, we just have to look out for any other trolls. Or Cloisfan1. Hiya, sister, i'm her to have fun too.- Sharona Admin Hey, I hear you're interested in being an admin. I can give you the rights if you want. -TomWellingishot For some reason, it won't let me. :( Maybe NatDuv can do it as he is the founder of this wiki. Stalker, much? Sharona just messaged me on the Supernatural wiki, saying that she's been tracking you on the internet since Saturday and a whole bunch of other BS. -:TomWellingishot Something about you playing us all and being pregnant... Whoa. Congrats! :) Congrats Congrats on the news! XV DEaD ShOT xV 18:00, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Threats and abuse I understand that your page has been a hotspot for cyberbullying and abuse by new or unregistered users, so I have protected it. However, please be advised, doing the same to their pages does not make things ok, it just results in more verbal abuse. This is just a warning, but you're kind of getting out of control with it, your posting threats on people pages, then talking about them on yours and everyone else's, you're breaking the rules you're trying to enforce.- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 18:42, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Some friendly advice regarding trolls I heard about what happened with Proto000 and I'm sorry he attacked you, but the best thing to do is to ignore the trolls and let the admins handle them. -TomWellingishot Spiders series Just wondering, did you copy your Spiders ''series over to the Spider-Man fanon wiki? I'll delete it soon, and I don't think you'd want to rewrite the entire thing.. If you haven't copied it over yet, I'll leave it be until you have and just let me know when it's copied. -TomWellingishot I'll delete it from here today. -TomWellingishot Response to bad news What?! :( -TomWellingishot How do you do that? lol Great news! I was just checking the TWISHrebellion wiki, and it's been closed down. I'd reported it like days before we, you know, did that... --TomWellingishot Read asap! What did you and TWISH do to me?! I told him what we did. Why do you even keep bringing up what we did on Danny's wiki anyway?! -TWISH No, I did not. Let me have a look. For some reason, I too am unable to send messages. I will look into it. :) I'm sorry, she just found out. Now let's be friends, please! -Hugs- You make me feel like everything I do is wrong. :( Are we okay, like are we still friends, cause I really hope so! :) I like you and TWISH a lot, and is there anything I can do for you? -- ImperiexSeed, 1:03 PM, August 8th 2011 Lara, where've you been? Imperiex and I miss chattin' with you. :( -TWISH Meet me on chat! -TWISH Bad news! I just got a message from Imperiex, and he said that he might shut down his account. He blogged about it as well. Reply ASAP! -TWISH Actually, scratch that message above. :) -TWISH Seriously important. Lara, meet me on chat as soon as you can please. -TWISH I'm now on chat, so tell me what you wanted to! -- ImperiexSeed, 7:03 PM, September 14th 2011 Hey! In response to your question, I find that a very hard decision to make.. Let me think about it, and I'll get back to you. Here's the thing, with the way people have been acting, I'm rather reluctant to just give out admin rights, even if it's to someone I know. It's noting against you, but I promise, I'll give it some thought. -- ImperiexSeed, 3:53 PM, October 5th 2011 I'm on chat... I know you told me to call you while I'm away on this cruise, but I thought I'd surprise you. Ta-Da! I'm on your wiki. This may not be the best way to communicate, but I thought you might like it. I really miss you sweetheart and i hope you, Lanet and Timmy have fun. I'll see you on thursday Lorri. With love, you fianceThomasCrenshaw 18:51, October 17, 2011 (UTC) It's been a while, so hey, come and let's chat! That wasn't my intention, and if what I said offended you, then I apologize. And I'm on chat! Yes I do. What do you need help with? [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ]][[User talk:Deadpool75| Leave a message or die']] 18:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, no offense, but I suggest leaving that wiki. The Marvel wiki has all of the information that wiki does, probably even more. [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ]][[User talk:Deadpool75| Leave a message or die''']] 19:05, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Inexplicable absence Hey, have you seen ImperiexSeed anywhere? He hasn't been on the wiki for over a week, and I really need to talk to him. Ella also wants a word with him. --OliverPetrov 22:15, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Virtual hugs, you too! :) Ollraider 07:50, November 3, 2011 (UTC) What do you think? Took me a while to get a good look for it, alot of rendering, coloring, the usual. What do you think?- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 06:12, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Lara! OliverPetrov told me Ella commited suicide because of Danny yesterday night! I can't believe this happened! This is really just crushing me, because of him a good girl is dead!- Nat-Duv, the second to last son of krypton 23:55, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Returns virtual hugs and kisses! Nate 20:17, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to keep you waiting, I'm almost done, just having problems finding clips for the cast members that look similar to Smallville. Nate 20:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Just to be sure your name is Lorena Dawson right? Nate 00:29, November 26, 2011 (UTC) You rock! :) ~Olle Very important! Hey, what's up?! We haven't talked in a while, and I'm worried you've forgotten about me.. :'( -- ImperiexSeed, 7:00 PM, January 21st 2012 It's for the intro, I put the usual Smallville create by, then Superboy created by and then Adventures of Superboy written by Lorena Crenshaw. Sorry for the delay, I uploaded your videos, and then YouTube decided to take them down due to "copyright violation" and now they're threatening to do the same with my other videos. 18:47, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Holy Crap, dude!! Sure hope they dosen't take down you other videos!! ~O What a relief! :) I know you have an outside life, I was just curious. I totally understand. Alright, ttyl. -- ImperiexSeed, 6:33 PM, January 24th 2012